fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Slime
Statics Flaming Slime is a superior Element that can do cancerous damage also a Blended Element when Fire and Slime blended together, it also contains 530 Diamonds and fusion is Slime and Fire Damage: High Defense: High Speed: Average Spells Sticky Fire Bullets "'''User shoots out fire bullets, the fire particles will become slime puddles and stuck the player, deals high damage."' Sticky Fire Bullets is a blended spell with Sticky Barrage and Consecutive Fire Bullets.The user shoots out the fire bullets which looks exactly like Consecutive Fire Bullets in the original fire but the fire particles are orange slime puddles from Slime Element which can stuck the player onto it. The charging can make it do more damage and shoots a lot faster, the charging goes for 0 to 5 seconds. (5 is the maximum charging of this spell.) * Multi-projectile spell * Costs 440 mana * Free move * 10 Second cooldown * 20 Exp * 20 - 45 Damage * 130 - 230 Massive Damage * Chargable '''Splitting Fire Blast' "User creates an high impact fireball that splits into orange slimes when hits a player but it turns into puddles when it missed a player, deals high damage." Splitting Fire Blast is a blended spell with Splitting Slime and Great Fire Blast. The user shoots out a massive fireball which exactly looks like Great Fire Blast but the blast splits into orange blob of living slimes when hits a player just like Splitting Slime but when missed it explodes and spreads orange slime puddles. * Projectile spell * Costs 530 mana * Costs 100 Shards * 17 second cooldown * 45 Exp * 12 - 75 Damage * 169 - 265 Massive Damage Blaze Buddies "User's mouse cursor erupts an column of fire and 3 orange slimes that attacks the nearby enemies that picked by user to heal themselves, deals high damage." Blaze Buddies is a blended spell with Slime Buddies and Blaze Column.When the user's mouser cursor clicks nearby user will erupts an column of fire and erupts 3 orange slime buddies that takes the nearby player's health away and gives out to the user, it also goes on you want heal you. * AoE spell * Costs 730 mana * Costs 350 Shards * 27 second cooldown * 67 Exp * 28 - 34 Damage * 276 - 340 Massive Damage * 12 - 56 Healing Absorbing Flame "User transforms into a orange slime sphere which makes the user's moves much powerful, not highly effective to fire and slime and the bullets will turn into orange living slimes when player trying to shoot the user, which the user can move even faster." Absorbing Flame is a blended spell with Absorbing Slime and Flame Body. The user transformed into a flaming ball of slime which makes it even faster, levels up the move's damages, not highly effective to fire and slime, it also turns the bullets or spheres such as Multi-Projectile spells, Projectile spells and all kinds of stuff that are spherical and bullets....Anyways when the bullets or spheres hits the orange slime sphere will blast them back to the player that shoots and turn them into orange slime creatures and attacks the player. * Body spell * Costs 859 mana * Costs 1300 Shards * 35 second cooldown * 120 Exp * 23 - 56 Damage * 450 - 533 Massive Damage * adds move damages up to 50 * adds run speed up to 76 King Slime From Hell "User turns the sky orange which explodes like hell's core and turns into a orange massive slime sphere that the user can move around and below players get sucked in, which leaves orange slime puddles with orange living harmful slimes, deals massive damage" King Slime From Hell is a blended ultimate with King Slime and Hell's Core. The user turns the sky orange (not the skybox thing) and the king slime explosions are like Hell's Core from Fire, after that the user turns into a giant orange slime sphere which allows it to move around with the mouse cursor, sucks in the players that is below you and leave out orange slime puddles by creating slime living harmful creatures. After that the slime explodes like Hell's Core....Again....The Hell's Core explosion can do massive damage, the king slime only does the small damage. * Ultimate spell * Costs 1035 mana * Costs 2500 Shards * 150 second cooldown * 184 Exp * 12 - 76 Damage * 352 - 650 Massive Damage Trivia * This Element is Blended by Fire and Slime * Idea made by Disaster ummm Stuff * I made the Animations from FlipaClip * The Medal is painted in Paint.net * You can also ride on the Blast too. Category:Rare Elements Category:Superior element